Fishing for true love
by veronique2
Summary: Brian and Michael take a trip together. What kind of craziness can they get themselves into?


Title: Fishing for True Love  
  
This is a fic written with a dear friend " tazzkitty". We have a lot a fun to write it.  
Authors: Tazzzkitty and Vero  
  
Fandom: QAF  
  
Pairing: B/M  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive Permission: ATP and Always, all others ask first  
  
Feedback Sent To: tazackitty@hotmail.com or mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Status: New, Complete  
  
Category: Comedy, Romance, Angst  
  
Disclaimers: Queer As Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Cowlip and Showtime. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author, this work is nonprofit,  
  
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters  
  
and situations not specifically owned by the creators of QAF or  
  
under copyright, are the sole copyright of the author.  
  
Spoilers: General through all episodes aired.  
  
Summary: Brian and Michael take a trip together. What kind of  
  
craziness can they get themselves into?  
  
Notes: Written as a live chat round robin. Each authors part is  
  
marked with their name at the beginning.  
Fishing for True Love  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"I just don't like it," Ben yelled as he stood at the foot of the  
  
bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Michael angrily  
  
throw clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"Maybe I don't care if you like it or not!" Michael yelled, stopping  
  
his task only long enough to glare at his boyfriend.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Ben asked.  
  
"No," Michael said, grumpily as he stomped off to the bathroom to  
  
get his toiletries.  
  
Ben followed Michael out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway of  
  
the bathroom, watching Michael gather up his things.  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Ben asked.  
  
"No," Michael said again.  
  
"And you're just going to go off with him to God knows where?" Ben  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes!" Michael yelled. He finished gathering up his items and  
  
pushed past Ben to go put his things in his suitcase.  
  
"You're crazy," Ben stated.  
  
"Thanks," Michael muttered and he slammed his suitcase shut and  
  
zipped it up. He looked around for his wallet and coat, trying to  
  
ignore Ben.  
  
Ben watched sadly as his lover prepared to leave on a trip with  
  
Brian.  
  
"So you don't have anything to say for yourself?" Ben asked, as  
  
Michael was about to go out the door without another word.  
  
Michael stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry," he whispered  
  
and then he was gone.  
  
***********  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Michael is at Brian's loft.  
  
Brian slid the door open and instantly a smile appeared on both  
  
men's faces.  
  
"You're early," Brian said.  
  
Michael's smile faded. "I had to get out of there."  
  
"Is he being an asshole about it?" Brian asked, beginning to look  
  
angry.  
  
"Leave him alone, Brian. He's just jealous."  
  
"Of me?" Brian asked.  
  
"Of course, of you. Now are you ready to go?" Michael asked to  
  
change the subject.  
  
"Almost." Brian walked up to his bedroom and Michael followed. He  
  
started laughing when he saw two huge suitcases opened and almost  
  
completely filled on the bed.  
  
"What?" Brian asked.  
  
"How fucking long are we going away for? I thought you said it was  
  
just for the weekend."  
  
"It is. But who knows what we'll be doing. I want to make sure I  
  
have the proper outfit for whatever comes up," Brian said as he  
  
raised an eyebrow at his best friend.  
  
Michael squirmed, feeling uncomfortable at Brian's words and the  
  
look he gave him.  
  
He sat on the bed and silently watched while Brian thumbed through  
  
his wardrobe, deciding what to bring. Then he disappeared into the  
  
bathroom and came back and put the rest of his things into the  
  
suitcases and zipped them up.  
  
"Okay. Ready," Brian said. He turned to Michael. "Just one more  
  
thing."  
  
"What?" Michael asked, looking suspicious.  
  
Without hesitation, Brian crossed the room and pushed his friend  
  
down on the bed, covering his body with his own.  
  
"Brian..." was all Michael got to say, before Brian leaned in for a  
  
kiss.  
  
Michael hesitated at first, but as always he found himself giving in  
  
to Brian. A minute later Brian broke away and smiled down at his  
  
friend. "Happy Anniversary, Mikey."  
  
VERO:  
  
"What anniversary? It's not our anniversary!!" said Michael.  
  
"And I thought you were a romantic...you disappoint me so much  
  
Michael," said Brian seriously. Brian stood up. Michael tried to  
  
know what kind of anniversary Brian was celebrating... it wasn't the  
  
first time they met...they met in October and it was July.  
  
Michael stood up.. He couldn't think of anything.  
  
Suddenly he smiled. "Oh you are kidding me!!! I understand. It was a  
  
joke."  
  
Brian glared at Michael. "You are so pathetic Michael." Brian  
  
wasn't pleased and it was the second time that Brian called him  
  
Michael, not Mikey.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what anniversary we have to celebrate, I  
  
mean it's not our first meeting and..."  
  
"Okay, just forget it!" yelled Brian. "We have to go now, or we will  
  
be late."  
  
Michael was worried and now there was a tension between the two best  
  
friends. They rode in the stingray corvette in silence. They didn't  
  
notice that a car was following them. It was Justin. Justin took his  
  
cell and called Ben.  
  
"I'm following them."  
  
"Good, I have a class today but tomorrow I will join you, and will  
  
discover if they cheat on us!" said Ben.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you back" said Justin, pretty upset too.   
  
In the car, it was still silent.  
  
"God Brian, if you will be angry all the weekend I prefer come back  
  
to my store and work...I have enough of Ben being suspicious and  
  
he's in a bad mood all the time."  
  
"I'm not angry."  
  
"Good!" yelled Michael.  
  
Michael decided to play the radio and a song started.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot this...it was so important for us"  
  
At the song Michael changed the station and another song played.  
  
"It was our anniversary but you let me alone."  
  
Michael changed again and this time it was the news. He can breathe  
  
but he was still thinking about "the anniversary he forgot."  
  
Obviously it was important...at least for Brian. After two hours,  
  
Brian seemed to forget or didn't think about it.  
  
"We are at our destination," said Brian happily.  
  
"Oh there is a lake too...But what is this house...?"  
  
"It 's our house for the weekend."  
  
"What??? But it's old and it's almost a ruin," said Michael.  
  
Michael looked at Brian with suspicion. Since when did Brian rent  
  
this kind of house?? He always loved comfort.  
  
"Don't worry Mikey!! It was the only house here so I had no  
  
choice...I know it will be hard... Jesus Christ...I didn't imagine  
  
it will be so crappy," he said with disgust.  
  
"So tell me now, what we will do here?" asked Michael.  
  
Brian grinned at him and gave him a paper. Michael looked at the  
  
flyers. His eyes wide opened before he yelled:  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"Oh come on Mikey, we can try, maybe it's true may be not, but we  
  
can try and have fun."  
  
"You don't seriously thinks it's possible!!"  
  
"Oh imagine we will find that gold fish... we eat it and the legend  
  
is true, we will be forever young," said Brian with a large smile.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes "This flyer's is a joke, I don't think there  
  
is a fish you bring youth or something."  
  
Brian took the flyers. "It's also said that the fish could bring  
  
some super powers like super heroes!!"  
  
Michael took the paper again and read it... and after a moment of  
  
hesitation said  
  
"Oh, we can try after all." They looked at each other with a crazy  
  
look.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Justin followed Brian and Michael and when he saw them turn into a  
  
driveway and drive up to an old rundown house, he drove a little  
  
further and parked his car on the side of the road. He walked up to  
  
the house and hid behind a tree to see what was going on. He saw  
  
Brian and Michael talking outside the house and heard them arguing  
  
about something, but he wasn't close enough to hear what they were  
  
saying. Finally, they seemed to come to some sort of agreement and  
  
Brian wrapped his arm around Michael and they disappeared into the  
  
house.   
  
"Fuck," Justin muttered under his breath. "I have to find a way to  
  
get in there and see what they are doing."  
  
Two steps into the house, Brian and Michael came to a stop.  
  
"Holy shit," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" Michael said just as Brian said: "Isn't it  
  
horrible?"  
  
They looked at each other with shock.  
  
The house was run down, but they could tell that at one time it was  
  
very nice. They were standing in the middle of a huge foyer and off  
  
to the right they could see a big living room with lots of old dusty  
  
furniture and a grand piano. In front of them was a stairway  
  
leading upstairs. And to the left was a closed door.  
  
"So, should we explore the house or get right to the fishing?"  
  
Michael asked with a smile.  
  
"Let's put our suitcases up and then we'll go out and get some  
  
fishing poles," Brian said.  
  
"Okay. I guess the bedrooms are upstairs." Michael gestured that  
  
Brian should go up first.   
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Michael said several minutes later.  
  
Brian just laughed.  
  
"This huge fucking house and only one bedroom with an actual bed in  
  
it?"  
  
Brian laughed even harder.  
  
"It's not funny, Brian!" Michael whined.  
  
"It's not like we never slept in the same bed, Mikey. Calm down."   
  
Brian set his bags down on the bed and unzipped one.  
  
He grabbed out a pair of swim trunks and then turned to  
  
Michael. "Get your swimsuit out."  
  
"I didn't bring one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't know I'd need one!"  
  
"Here, use one of mine. I brought several," Brian said, tossing a  
  
pair of red trunks to Michael.  
  
"They won't fit," Michael grumbled.  
  
"Who cares? Enough complaining. Let's go. We're only getting  
  
older with ever passing second!" Brian joked.  
  
Justin watched as Brian and Michael came back out of the house and  
  
got back into the corvette. He knew he would never have time to get  
  
to his car and follow them wherever they were going so instead he  
  
waited until they drove away and then snuck into the house. He  
  
searched the rooms and he found that there was one bedroom with one  
  
bed and both Michael and Brian's suitcases on it.   
  
He pulled out his cell phone and called Ben. "Ben, I think there's  
  
something you may want to know..."  
  
VERO:  
  
"What?" asked Ben. He was anxious...   
  
"They rented a house. Oh my god!! I never see a house like that!!"  
  
"Don't tell it must be a palace..."  
  
"No, in fact it's crappy, there is dust everywhere, it's awful...but  
  
there is only one room and one bed!!"  
  
"I knew it!!"  
  
"Calm down..." said Justin as he sat on the bed. Suddenly he heard a  
  
scream from the younger man.  
  
"What ? Justin?"  
  
"Don't worry Ben. I'm okay!"  
  
"I have good news... the bed is awful and I think they will have a  
  
hard time if they want to do something on it..."  
  
"Well, why I'm not so happy with it," said Ben  
  
"I still don't understand why they are in a such place, I mean it's  
  
not like Brian to rent a house like that..."  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ben.  
  
Justin approached to the window and watched through it.  
  
"They took the car but I can see the lake from here. They are  
  
swimming..."  
  
"I will join you soon as possible."  
  
"Oh Ben , take a tent...there's nothing here... I don't want to  
  
sleep in the car. And bring covers too okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll call you if have something new."  
  
Brian and Michael are swimming happily. Brian moved closer to  
  
Michael with a seductive smile. But Michael didn't notice.  
  
"Oh look Brian, we can see the house from here."  
  
Brian looked at the house.  
  
"You know what I'm thinking?"  
  
"No but you will tell me."  
  
"No, forget it, you will be upset after."  
  
"Tell me Mikey."  
  
"That house makes me think of the house we saw in the movie "the  
  
haunted mansion".  
  
Brian froze. He looked at the house again.  
  
Suddenly Michael laughed!! "It's so funny!! I'm always amazed to  
  
see the great Brian Kinney believes and fears ghosts!! Even after  
  
all this time..."  
  
Brian took Michael 's head and threw it in the water.  
  
"Fuck off Mickey" he said, furious.  
  
When Michael had his head in the water, Brian looked at the house,  
  
upset. Then, he froze. he saw something strange from near the window  
  
of the house...he couldn't see exactly what it was but he yelled and  
  
let Michael's head free.  
  
"God Michael! I saw something near the window!" he yelled.  
  
Michael laughed. "What?"  
  
"I saw a strange form near that fucking window!!"  
  
"Oh come on, you were just under my influence because I talked to  
  
you about the haunted mansion, that's all!!  
  
But Brian wasn't convinced at all. Suddenly he wanted to come back.  
  
But this time it was Michael's turned to yell.  
  
Brian panicked. "What? What?"  
  
"I saw it! I saw it!"  
  
"God, you saw the ghost too?"  
  
"No not the ghost. The golden fish...he was between on my legs!!"  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"You have to find it, I'm sure he is somewhere not so far."  
  
Justin was still looking at them and he wondered what they were  
  
doing. They were acting very weird...nobody swims like that. They  
  
made strange moves.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing?" asked Justin. Suddenly just heard a  
  
little laugh. He turned to see if someone was there but he saw  
  
nothing.  
  
"Oh, I must be tired," he thought.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Justin looked back out the window and didn't see Brian or Michael in  
  
the lake. But a few seconds later, Michael and then Brian came  
  
popping up out of the water. Justin frowned and kept watching.  
  
"Brian! You let it get away!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Me? The damn thing went right between your legs and you did  
  
nothing!"  
  
"Now we'll never find it. It's gone," Michael said.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Brian yelled. Michael watched as he immediately paled.  
  
"There it is again, Mikey! Look!"  
  
Brian pointed at the house.  
  
Justin saw Brian pointing at the house and quickly stepped away from  
  
the window. "Fuck!" he yelled.  
  
Michael turned around and there was nothing in the window.  
  
"Brian. You are certifiably insane. There is NOTHING there!"  
  
"But there WAS! I saw someone in the window!"  
  
"Christ, now I know why you want to find this fish so bad. You're  
  
going senile already and you want to stop it before it gets any  
  
worse!"  
  
"Asshole!" Brian yelled, right before he dunked Michael under the  
  
water again.  
  
Brian dove under the water, too and grabbed a hold of Michael's  
  
shorts and yanked. As loose as they were, they came down with no  
  
problem. Michael shot up out of the water, grabbing frantically for  
  
the swim trunks.   
  
"Brian!" he yelled.  
  
He managed to grab the trunks before they completely fell off and he  
  
pulled them back up. Brian was laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm going to get you!" Michael yelled and began to swim towards  
  
Brian.  
  
Brian swam for shore and quickly grabbed his things and ran for the  
  
car with Michael hot on his tail. Michael caught up with Brian at  
  
the car and ran into him, pushing him up against the cool metal.   
  
Brian didn't even make a show out of fighting back. He let Michael  
  
pin him to the car. Brian smiled down at his angry friend.  
  
"It's not funny, Brian!" Michael yelled, but his anger was quickly  
  
subsiding.  
  
"No, it's not," Brian said. "Your hot little bod is anything but  
  
funny," he said as he reached down and cupped Michael's butt with  
  
one hand, while reaching his other hand up to run it through  
  
Michael's dripping wet hair.  
  
Michael stood there dumbfounded, unable to move or protest.  
  
Brian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Michael's forehead.   
  
Then he reached over and grabbed one of the towels, which he had  
  
thrown on the hood of the car.  
  
He used it to dry off Michael's hair and then handed it to his  
  
friend. "Here, dry off. You aren't getting into my car all wet."  
  
Michael watched as Brian grabbed the other towel and began to dry  
  
himself off. Finally, he shook his head, bringing himself back to  
  
reality, and dried himself off too.  
  
Up at the house, Justin had peeked out the window just long enough  
  
to see Brian and Michael running out of the lake.  
  
He quickly ran down the stairs and out the door before they got back  
  
and caught him in the house. Just as he was shutting the door, he  
  
could have sworn he heard footsteps upstairs.  
  
VERO:  
  
Brian looked at his best friend. He was amazed by Michael's torso  
  
but suddenly he saw something, like a little faded bruise. He moved  
  
closer and touched Michael.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"I don't think it is nothing..." said Brian with concern.  
  
Michael put his shirt on.  
  
"I thought the professor stopped taking steroids," Brian said  
  
angrily.  
  
"He stopped, please Brian, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it!! He beats you Michael."  
  
"NO, he didn't beat me...it was an accident I swear!!"  
  
"He is dead!" yelled Brian.  
  
"Stop it!!"  
  
"Mikey, it always begins like that , he did that once and swore it  
  
won't ever happen again and ..."  
  
"Not Ben."  
  
"Nobody has the right to hit you Michael."  
  
"You did it too, you punched me."  
  
"It was different! When we come back you will break up with him..."  
  
"You can't decide for me!!"  
  
"When you do a stupid thing, it's my business to stop you Michael!!"  
  
"I m a big boy!"  
  
"Seems you 're not."  
  
The two best friends were angry at each other again. Brian didn't  
  
want to waste the weekend though. So he swore that after the weekend  
  
he would do something to fix all problems with Ben.  
  
They joined the house but the tension was still there between the  
  
two friends. The evening was there and when Michael tried to start  
  
the light, there 's nothing.  
  
"Fuck!! There is no electricity here."  
  
"Fuck!" yelled Brian. "Maybe we will find some candles with chance."  
  
They started to look and after one moment they found a lot of  
  
candles.  
  
"Good, we will have enough for the weekend," said Michael.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Brian did you bring some food?"  
  
"Yes, it 's upstairs."  
  
"So I'm starving, can you go upstairs and bring some food?" Michael  
  
said with a smile.  
  
"You want me to go upstairs!! Alone?" Brian froze. The though of the  
  
ghost he saw was still in his mind. "NO fucking way."  
  
"Brian, there 's no ghost here!! Please, I will clean up so can you  
  
bring me some food..."  
  
Brian wasn't convinced. Michael gave him a candle.  
  
"Be good and don't scare the poor ghost," said Michael with a large  
  
smile.  
  
Brian glared at him. His heart was beating... and he hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you from the evil. Like captain  
  
Astro, issue number 34 when Astro and Galaxy Lad were in this house."  
  
"Okay, I understand, Mikey."  
  
Brian took a deep breath and walked.   
  
Justin was in his car and suddenly he saw Ben 's car arrive.  
  
"Great, I'm starving" said Justin.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael went to the dining room and cleaned off the table to prepare  
  
it for whatever food Brian had brought with. He hoped it didn't  
  
need to be cooked, because if so, they were out of luck.   
  
Then he heard a crash upstairs and Brian's voice yelling: "Mikey!"  
  
Without thinking Michael ran up the stairs and to the bedroom.  
  
He found Brian on his butt on the floor with one of his suitcases  
  
overturned next to him and the contents strewn across the room.  
  
"What the hell happened, Brian?"  
  
Brian was in shock. He couldn't speak. Michael knelt down on the  
  
floor beside Brian.   
  
"Brian? Brian talk to me, damn it!" he yelled and he smacked his  
  
friend across the face.  
  
"Don't!" Brian yelled. "Hit me," he said, softer.  
  
"What happened?" Michael repeated.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind," Brian said. He stood up and brushed himself  
  
off.  
  
"No, not nothing, Brian. Tell me!" Michael yelled.  
  
"You'll just think I'm insane," Brian said as he began to gather up  
  
his things.  
  
"I already think you're insane. What's new?" Michael asked with a  
  
smile.  
  
Brian glared up at his best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't laugh and I won't think you're insane. Now  
  
tell me what happened."  
  
"I heard something..." Brian began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Noises... Voices..."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
Brian pointed up at the ceiling  
  
"We are upstairs. This is the top floor."  
  
"Then there must be an attic."  
  
"I didn't see any stairs to an attic, Brian."  
  
"Well, there has to be!"  
  
"Fine. We'll look for the attic. And we'll go up there and I'll  
  
prove to you there's no ghosts."  
  
"I'm not going up into any fucking attic, Mikey," Brian said. He  
  
crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Michael.  
  
"Brian, you are such a wimp! It's not ghosts! I'm sure it's just  
  
some homeless people living here, thinking the house is abandoned.   
  
Or maybe it's squirrels."  
  
"Squirrels don't laugh, Mikey."  
  
"Maybe they're happy squirrels?" Michael said, smiling.  
  
"I'm glad you think this is so fucking funny," Brian said, not  
  
looking glad at all.  
  
"I don't think it's funny," Michael said. "But I do want to find  
  
out what is going on so we can eat. I'm starving."  
  
They searched the entire second floor and were just about to give up  
  
on finding an attic.  
  
Then in the last room they checked, they saw a square cutout in the  
  
top of the closet with a rope hanging down from it.  
  
The two friends looked at each other. Neither one wanted to be the  
  
one to pull the rope. Finally, Michael reached up and grabbed it.   
  
He yanked and down came a set of folding stairs.  
  
"After you," Michael said.   
  
"Uh uh," Brian said, shaking his head. "This was your fucking idea."  
  
"Fine," Michael said and he started up the stairs.  
  
Vero:  
  
Michael was there and Brian waited.  
  
"Do you see something?" Brian asked.  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Nice try but it's not funny!! I know you want to scare me!!" yelled  
  
Brian nervously.  
  
After 30 seconds of silence, Brian decided to join his friend.  
  
"Fuck," he said.  
  
He arrived and saw Michael's back.  
  
"Mikey? Did you find something?" Brian asked.  
  
But still no answer. Brian moved closer to his friend.  
  
He put his hand on Michael's shoulder and Michael's turned back with  
  
eyes wide opened and a strange look and said with a weird voice:  
  
"Why are you in my fucking house?"  
  
Brian was in shock  
  
"Mikey? You are joking? Stop that already. It's not funny."  
  
"I took his body, my name is...." then he smiled with a very scary  
  
smile. Brian was pale.  
  
"My name is ... SHIT! I can't find a scary name," said Michael with  
  
a hard laugh.  
  
Brian was furious.  
  
"How could you do that to me Michael."  
  
"Oh, I just love to see you when you lose control...and there's  
  
nothing here...just spider webs..."  
  
Brian glared at Michael.  
  
"Fuck you fuck you fuck you!" he yelled.  
  
"Come on Brian it was a joke!! Don't be silly."  
  
They joined the kitchen and ate cookies and chips that Brian brought  
  
with him.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will have to make do some serious fishing if you  
  
wanted to eat," said Michael.  
  
But Brian who was still angry didn't answer.  
  
Michael moved closer to his friend. "I'm sorry Brian, I shouldn't  
  
have done that." Then he kissed him on his lips. It was soft but  
  
Brian, who wasn't in the mood, tried to push away.  
  
But Michael wanted to apologize so he tried to deepen the kiss too  
  
and finally he felt Brian let him go.  
  
Then, they broke the kiss.  
  
"Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Well," said Brian with a smile." I forgive you, but tomorrow you  
  
have to do everything I want..."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"So I don't forgive you."  
  
"Oh Brian, you are so childish sometimes."  
  
"Or I could forgive you if you remember what we are supposed to be  
  
celebrating," he said with an upset voice.  
  
Michael had still had no clue with that and Brian was obviously  
  
still angry with him for that.  
  
"Please Brian," he said with his puppy dog eyes and a smile. Brian  
  
couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you, but don't do that again!!" he warned.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Now time for bed" said Brian.  
  
Michael felt uneasy ... In bed with Brian...  
  
Outside, Ben and Justin had finish building the tent.  
  
"Now we done that...how do you think to go see what's going on  
  
between our two boyfriends," said Justin.  
  
"Good idea," said Ben.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael and Brian went upstairs to the bedroom and undressed in the  
  
feeble light of the single candle they had lit. Brian sat down on  
  
the bed and then immediately got back up.  
  
"Holy fuck. We're better off sleeping on the floor!" he complained.  
  
"It can't be that bad, Brian," Michael said. Then he said down on  
  
the bed and frowned.  
  
"It... well, it could be worse. Now come on. Get into bed. We  
  
don't have a choice."  
  
Brian and Michael got into bed and under the covers. Michael leaned  
  
over to blow out the candle, which was sitting on the nightstand.  
  
"Wait!" Brian yelled, and Michael turned around to face him. "Just  
  
leave it, okay?" Brian asked.  
  
Michael considered making fun of his best friend, but he changed his  
  
mind. He had done enough to him for one night. He left the candle  
  
lit and concentrated on trying to get comfortable in the hard lumpy  
  
bed. He punched the pillow a few times and snuggled his head down  
  
into it. Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind and  
  
a warm body press up against his. And all at once, Michael was  
  
comfortable in the very uncomfortable bed. Brian wrapped his arm  
  
around Michael's chest and buried his head in Michael's neck. He  
  
kissed the back of Michael's neck softly.  
  
"Goodnight, Mikey," he whispered in Michael's ear.  
  
"Goodnight, Brian," Michael said back and within minutes they were  
  
asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, outside in the woods next to the house, Justin and Ben  
  
were arguing.  
  
"I say we just go in there and see what's going on!" Justin said.  
  
"Are you crazy? Just walk into the house? They'll hear us!"  
  
"Would you rather just let them do God knows what up in that bed all  
  
alone?"  
  
"I thought you said it was too uncomfortable for anything to  
  
happen!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm sure if they want to bad enough, they'll make do with  
  
what bed they have!"  
  
"Fuck!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Fuck!" Justin yelled.  
  
They stood in silence deciding what to do.  
  
**********  
  
Brian had only been asleep for about ten minutes before a nightmare  
  
disturbed his sleep.  
  
Michael immediately woke up when he heard Brian moan in his sleep.   
  
He felt Brian's arms hold him tighter.  
  
"Brian," Michael said. He tried to turn around to face Brian, but  
  
Brian was holding him too tight.  
  
"Brian, wake up!" Michael said.  
  
Brian finally woke up and was scared at first. Then he noticed  
  
Michael was with him and he calmed down. Brian loosened his grip on  
  
Michael and Michael turned around to face Brian.  
  
"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Michael asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah," Brian said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember."  
  
Michael reached up and stroked Brian's face with his hand. "It's  
  
okay now. There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here."  
  
"I know you're here," Brian said with a small smile. He reached up  
  
and grabbed Michael's hand. He brought it to his mouth and placed a  
  
soft kiss on the palm.  
  
"Brian..." Michael said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I remember what this is an anniversary of."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Michael leaned in closer to Brian and whispered in his  
  
ear. "Patrick Swayze is sooooo hot."  
  
"I think that was my line, Mikey," Brian said, smiling.  
  
"Am I right?" Michael asked.  
  
"Of course you are," Brian said.  
  
"What are we gonna do about it?" Michael asked with a mischievous  
  
grin.  
  
"Does something need to be done?" Brian asked. He slid his hand  
  
down between them until he found Michael's cock, hard and ready.  
  
Michael gasped. "Brian..." he moaned.  
  
"Yes, Mikey?" Brian asked, his face not betraying any of the action  
  
that was going on under the covers.  
  
He squeezed Michael's cock through his boxers.   
  
"Do it," Michael ordered.  
  
Brian slipped his hand inside and grabbed hold of Michael's raging  
  
hard on.  
  
"Oh God..." Michael moaned loudly as Brian began to stroke.  
  
Just then there was a commotion outside the door that sounded like  
  
someone falling down the stairs.   
  
"Fuck!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Oh shit," another, younger sounding voice yelled.  
  
"What the fuck?" Brian yelled, letting go of Michael's member.  
  
Then there were stomping noises as two sets of feet took the two  
  
intruders out of the house and back into the night outside.  
  
VERO:  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Brian.  
  
Michael, who was in "heaven" just a moment before, heard nothing.  
  
"No... Brian there's no ghost here and my mom is far, far away...so  
  
don't worry, it was probably the wind, it's an old house after all."  
  
Brian wasn't convinced. He heard something. What Brian and Michael  
  
couldn't see was two ghosts standing near the door. It was two girl  
  
ghosts.  
  
"Oh shit!! We have intruders who disturb our two lover birds."  
  
"They are so cute!! I like the small one a lot."  
  
"Oh, I prefer the tall one..."  
  
"I can't believe that they were disturbed by these two guys!! How  
  
they could enter in our house like that!!"  
  
"The blond was here this afternoon!!"  
  
"What? You didn't' tell me."  
  
"I'm telling you now."  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
"Me too... I think you have to take care of these two intruders and  
  
make them go away from here."  
  
"You are right, I think these two loverbirds can catch the golden  
  
fish... seems we finally find the lovers who can help us to go to  
  
heaven."  
  
"Yes, but we have a little problem... I mean, these two are perfect  
  
because they didn't do it yet...but if they have sex... we must have  
  
wait until the next ...and I don't want to wait one hundred years  
  
more again."  
  
"Okay, so you watch them and if they try something more than a hand  
  
job...you can scare the tall man, he seems more sensitive than the  
  
smaller."  
  
"And me, I will have fun with the fucking intruders!! They will  
  
regret their trip!! "  
  
"Okay, see ya, have fun."  
  
"You too."  
  
Then one of ghosts disappeared.  
  
Brian and Michael stared at each other. They didn't know what to  
  
do. Michael felt uneasy and Brian was still disturbed by the noises  
  
and voices he heard.  
  
Michael was wondering why they couldn't finish that hand job even 18  
  
years after!!  
  
"Brian."  
  
"Yeah Mikey?"  
  
"Do you think we are cursed or something?"  
  
Brian laughed. "Maybe...even if Debbie is not here..."  
  
"What will we do now?"  
  
"Maybe, we can sleep," said Brian.  
  
"Oh," said Michael, obviously disappointed.  
  
"Or maybe, we can try again..." whispered Brian in Michael's ear.  
  
Michael smiled. "I thought about what you said this  
  
afternoon...about Ben. you were right... things don't work anymore,  
  
he is jealous and even if he stopped steroids, he is not the same  
  
anymore."  
  
"Break up with him, Mikey."  
  
"But I still like him... it's not like I can delete him like that..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Maybe I should ask him to be friends only...I'm afraid he don't  
  
want. I don't want to lose him. He needs me and he like him."  
  
"I'm sure he will understand, maybe not at the beginning, but he hit  
  
you Michael.. I'm so worried about you.sometimes things could go so  
  
far... I don't you to be hurt."  
  
"I know. But, what will happen for me? I will still be alone again."  
  
"You still have me," said Brian with a tender look.  
  
"You have Justin..."  
  
"Justin will understand..."  
  
Michael was confused. "Justin will understand what?"  
  
"He is young, and he knows I don't believe in love and I don't love  
  
him... even if I care about him, I don't love him."  
  
"You are saying you will break up with Justin?"  
  
"Ya, and it will be like the old times, just you and me."  
  
"Brian and Michael, always have been best friends, always will be  
  
best friends," said Michael with a sad smile.  
  
Brian put his hand on Michael's face "You forget something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And always have been lovers and always will be lovers too."  
  
Michael was in shock. He wanted to speak, but Brian kissed him  
  
passionately then broke the kiss and said: "just you and me."  
  
Michael smiled and he kissed Brian.  
  
The ghost who was the witness of true love smiled but these two  
  
lovers began to be more adventurous and she had to interfere.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Ben and Justin ran all the way back to their tent without stopping.   
  
They took a moment to catch their breath and then Ben began to yell  
  
at Justin.  
  
"What the fuck happened back there?"  
  
"Didn't you hear them?" Justin asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Ben asked. "All I heard was your dumb ass falling down  
  
the stairs and nearly taking me down with you! You're lucky I  
  
caught you or you could have hurt yourself!"  
  
"They were doing it! I know!" Justin yelled. "I heard Michael  
  
moaning and saying 'Oh god'."  
  
"Oh god," Ben said.  
  
"I know!" Justin yelled. He began to pace in frustration.  
  
"We should go back up there and stop them!" Justin yelled.  
  
"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how much they would hate  
  
us?" Ben asked.  
  
"Does it really matter at this point?" Justin asked.  
  
"No. It doesn't. And that's why we should leave them alone. They  
  
are going to do what they want to do, no matter what WE do."  
  
"I can't believe you are saying this!"  
  
"You're too young to understand, Justin."  
  
"Well, I don't care what you say! I'm going back up there!"   
  
Justin stomped off through the woods, back towards the house, but  
  
came running back to the tent a minute later.  
  
"Well, that didn't take...long." Ben frowned when he saw the look of  
  
utter terror on Justin's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ben asked.  
  
"G...g...ghost!" Justin yelled.  
  
Ben was just about to yell at Justin some more when suddenly a  
  
glowing white figure floated through the trees and up to their tent.  
  
"Holy shit," Ben said.  
  
Justin just stared, his eyes wide, as he shook where he was standing.  
  
"You don't belong here," said the ghost. She floated closer.   
  
Justin began to back away from her.  
  
"SO GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
Ben and Justin took off through the woods at top speed, leaving all  
  
their belongings behind.   
  
The ghost just laughed and shook her head. She followed them  
  
through the woods to make sure they left and once she saw their cars  
  
pull away from the road, she dematerialized and went back up to the  
  
house to see what was going on there.  
  
VERO:  
  
Brian and Michael were about to make love.  
  
"Oh Brian, I can't wait anymore..." said Michael.  
  
Brian smiled when a suddenly a voice said:  
  
"I think you have to wait a little more, hottie."  
  
Brian froze and stopped. They looked at each other in terror. In  
  
front of them there was a ghost...then another ghost appeared.  
  
"Do you see them, Mikey," said Brian.  
  
"I see."  
  
The ghost smiled at them.  
  
"Don't be scare, we are kind. We don't want to scare you."  
  
"I think it's too late," said Brian.  
  
"Oh my god," said Michael. "You were right."  
  
"We have a favor to ask to you," said the ghost.  
  
"What favor?" asked Brian.  
  
Michael, who was petrified, looked at Brian...he didn't seem afraid  
  
at all. He wondered why?  
  
"Please don't have sex," said the ghost.  
  
"Fuck no!" yelled Brian. "We waited for that since 18 years!!"  
  
"Well, so you two can wait a couple more days."  
  
"Yes it's not the end of the world after all!" said the other ghost.  
  
"Why?" asked Brian.  
  
"Because you need a true love not consummated to break our curse."  
  
"I know that one of you had seen the golden fish yesterday."  
  
"Yes, only a true love couple can see the golden fish and catch  
  
it...and bring to us.but if you consummate your true love's  
  
virginity, you can't see it anymore."  
  
"An old evil man with the name Stephen killed us a long time ago and  
  
made that curse so you are prisoner in this house until a true love  
  
couple can release us."  
  
"Please help us."  
  
"You have to do it," said Michael.  
  
"What about the youth forever?" asked Brian. "It will work on us?"  
  
he continued.  
  
"Youth forever?? No ...never heard about that..."  
  
"Fuck," said Brian, really disappointed..  
  
"Guess no superheroes powers too..." asked Michael with a sad voice.  
  
"No," said the ghost.  
  
"Okay, we will help you."  
  
The two ghosts smiled and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Well, I have a question Brian?"  
  
"What ?"  
  
"You didn't seem afraid...when..."  
  
"I'm still fucking scared of ghosts but this one seemed not  
  
dangerous..."  
  
Michael smiled. "I guess we have to sleep now," he said with a  
  
disappointed voice.  
  
"Yeah, but it's just a question of time before we..."  
  
"As always..."  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
"Good night"  
  
Brian put a soft kiss on Michael's cheek.  
  
"Good night."  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Brian and Michael snuggled under the covers and cuddled together to  
  
go to sleep.  
  
"Brian?" Michael asked a minute later.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think maybe if we are very quiet, they won't know?"  
  
"WE'LL KNOW!" the two ghosts voices shouted out of nowhere.  
  
"Dammit," Michael mumbled.  
  
Brian laughed. "Night Mikey."  
  
He wrapped his arms around his soon to be lover and soon they fell  
  
asleep.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning they woke with the sun shining into their room.   
  
They sat up in bed and stretched and yawned.  
  
"I suppose it's too much to ask for to hope there is actually some  
  
hot water in this house for a shower," Brian said.  
  
"I vote we just skip a shower and go fishing," said Michael. "The  
  
sooner we find that damn gold fish, the sooner we can..." He  
  
trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Awww, Mikey is shy," said Brian in a cute voice.  
  
"Shut UP, Brian," Michael said.  
  
"You are so cute when you are grumpy," Brian said. "I just want to  
  
eat you up."  
  
"Uh uh uh," a female voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"I said I WANT to. Not that I WOULD."  
  
"Christ," Brian mumbled. "I think you're right. Let's just get  
  
dressed and go out and get some fishing gear and go fishing."  
  
The sun was setting that night and they still hadn't caught the  
  
fish. Brian and Michael were desperate. They did not like the idea  
  
of spending another night celibate in that house together.  
  
"SHIT!" Brian yelled, as he reeled in the empty line. "We are NEVER  
  
going to catch that damn fish."  
  
"Give me the pole," Michael said. He cast the line out again and  
  
looked over at Brian. "We just have to keep trying. Getting mad  
  
will help nothing."  
  
"Now come over here and keep me warm," Michael said and he gave  
  
Brian a smile.  
  
Brian stepped behind Michael and wrapped his arms around Michael's  
  
chest.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the back of Michael's neck, then looked  
  
across the lake at the sunset.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Brian?" Michael asked.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Brian said and he leaned down to kiss  
  
Michael's ear and then his cheek.  
  
"Brian..." Michael said. He turned his head to look at Brian.  
  
"I love you, Mikey," Brian said.   
  
"I love you too, Brian."  
  
They kissed and the moment their lips touched, the line jerked in  
  
Michael's hand. He nearly lost his grip on the pole, but he held on  
  
tight.  
  
He reeled in the line and on the end was a gold fish.  
  
"We got it!" Michael yelled. He moved the pole and set the fish  
  
down on the dock.   
  
They both stared down at the fish, flopping on the wood.  
  
"Well..." said Brian. "Are you going to get it?"  
  
"I'm not touching it!" Michael yelled.  
  
"You're the one who caught it!" Brian said.  
  
"Boys, boys," a feminine voice said as the two ghosts appeared on  
  
the dock beside them.  
  
"You're scared to touch a fish?"  
  
"It's slimy," Brian said.  
  
"And smelly," Michael added.  
  
One of the ghosts bent down and grabbed the fish. She took the hook  
  
out of it's mouth and held it up.  
  
"Well, thanks for getting this for us," she said. "I can't tell you  
  
how much it means to us."  
  
She walked over to the other ghost and they smiled at each other.  
  
They turned to walk away, but Michael stopped them.  
  
"Wait! I have just one question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How come the old man killed you two?"  
  
The two ghosts looked at each other sadly. Then they clasped hands  
  
and turned back to Brian and Michael.  
  
"You see, we were lovers, and he caught us kissing. It was a  
  
different time back then. Most people weren't as tolerant of such  
  
behavior back then."  
  
"Of course, most people weren't as extreme as he was. He was  
  
already crazy. Everyone was scared of him."  
  
"And we had the misfortune of getting caught by him."  
  
"That's horrible," Michael said. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It was ages ago," the ghost said. "And you have nothing to be  
  
sorry for. At least we have been together. And now you helped set  
  
us free. We can go to heaven now and be together in a wonderful  
  
place." She smiled at her lover and her lover smiled back.  
  
"I'm really glad we could help you," Michael said. He grabbed  
  
Brian's hand and held on tight.  
  
"And I'm glad you two have finally found true love with each other.   
  
You must make it work. You belong together."  
  
Michael and Brian smiled at each other and leaned in for a small  
  
kiss. They looked back over at the two ghosts and saw them kiss,  
  
just as their fading forms floated up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
THE END 


End file.
